heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryker Grimborn
Ryker Grimborn is a Dragon Hunter and one of the main antagonists in the second part of DreamWorks Dragons: Race to the Edge. Appearance Personality Ryker Grimborn was the older brother of Viggo. Despite this, Ryker allowed his brother to become Chief of the Dragon Hunters. Ryker and his men first encountered Berk's Dragon riders when they were loading their latest captures on a beach near Dragon's Edge. It was there Ryker and his hunters captured Astrid Hofferson's nadder, Stormfly. Ryker then took his ship back to their port. Ryker's then came under attack by the other dragon riders. Ryker then captured Astrid, Fishlegs, the twins and their dragons were imprisoned. When they tried to escape Ryker revealed that he knew they would try to escape. He also revealed he made alliance with the Berserkers, their chief Dagur the Deranged, and his sister Heather. Ryker then showed the fate of their dragons and themselves if they refused to give him information on. Ryker, Heather, and Dagur then questioned Astrid all night. When they escaped again, Ryker at Heather's suggestion, put them to work cleaning his ship. Unfortunatley, the Dragon Riders's and their dragons were then rescued by Hiccup, Snotlout, and their dragons. Despite this, Ryker let them go so he, Heather, and Dagur could contact his brother, Viggo Grimborn. Ryker then returned with Dagur to Dragon's Edge, where Vorg and a Berserker were able to capture Hiccup. However, Ryker and Dagur lost Hiccup when Barf and Belch attempted to rescue hiccup and signaled the other riders to help. Ryker, Heather, and their hunters then gathered winter supplies to hunt down a pack of Snow Wraiths in order to get their teeth to unlock the Dragon Eye. During this time, Ryker was unaware that Heather was a spy Ryker, Dagur, Heather and their fleet then created a diversion. They sent a pack of tortured wild dragons to attack Trader Johann's ship in order to draw the Dragon riders away from Dragon's edge. After Hiccup, Snotlout, and Fishlegs left, Ryker and his men then captured one of the riders, Ruffnut Thorston. Despite there still being dragon riders present, Ryker ordered an attack on Dragon's Edge. Ryker was surprised that two of his were destroyed during the first wave. Ryker then sent in the second wave. Ryker then took some of his men up a cliff where they were confronted by Tuffnut and his Chicken. He then fought Tuffnut until Hiccup, the other riders and a wild dragon pack arrived. He was forced to retreat. Ryker, Dagur, and their men capture the Skrill, but during the night, Hiccup and the Riders find the dragon hunters camp, Spitelout and Snotlout act as a distraction, while the others find the Skrill, they come across a cage submerged in water containing the Skrill, however the dragon hunters capture them all, Hiccup makes a break for it and orders Toothless to knock the cage onto land. Once they cage was out of the water the Skrill withdrew lightning and broke free and destroyed the dragon hunters camp. But during this, Ryker tries to knock out the Skrill with the Dragon Root arrows, but Hiccup and Toothless (with the latter taking the arrow in his place) shielded the Skrill. After that, Ryker, Dagur, and Dragon Hunters are forced to retreat again. Following a brief battle with Hiccup's dragon riders, Ryker then brought Dagur, Heather, and their men to Dragon Hunter Island. There, he brought them before before Viggo Grimborn. Ryker then went with Viggo to hunt down a Flightmare. Ryker then stood his ground while the Flightmare froze his men. Despite this, he was able to capture the flightmare, Heather and Windshear. Ryker then fed the Flightmare and suggested to Viggo that throw Heather to the Whispering Deaths. When Ryker was finally fed up with Viggo constantly belittling him, took control of the Dragon Hunters for himself, most notably claiming the Shellfire and leaving Viggo behind. After attacking the Defenders of the Wing he encountered Hiccup, and claimed that Viggo was behind the Shellfire's attacks and manipulating Hiccup. However Viggo helped the Dragon Riders defeat his brother, by using the rivalry instinct and hatred that Submaripper and Shellfire dragons have for each other were able to free the Shellfire from Ryker's control. When the dragon was freed, Ryker and his crew were thrown off into the sea and were presumably drowned by the Submaripper. Abilities and Powers Though being a regular human with no special powers or abilities, Ryker does have a wide enough set of skills. *'Strength and Fighter': As he is more muscular compared to his brother, he is shown to be strong enough to handle his foes. He also stated about his strength that he can easily hurt his brother. *'Leadership': He is not the leader of the Dragon Hunters (the leader of the Dragon Hunters being his younger brother, Viggo Grimborn, because he is more intelligent and cunning than him). But, he is nevertheless the 2nd in command of the Dragon Hunters. He therefore a considerable authority on the Dragon Hunters. *'Intelligence': Though not as great compared to his younger brother, he appears to know a lot about dragons, as he claims to his men that dragons are smarter then they appear. As he is able to come up few ideas against the Dragon Riders that seem to work out and knowing that the riders were acting to be captured on the ship, he also a good tactician. He also knows many dragons' weak spots. He even knows the formula for Gronckle Iron, and that using Nadder spines for weapons gives him an advantage in resources and weapons. *'Senses': He appears to be able to detect dragons by smell, and even know the species, as proven by his use of smell to detect Stormfly the Deadly Nadder. *'Durability, Endurance, and Stamina': He was able to take the attack from Tuffnut jumping off the cliff on him as he was climbing and taking the attacks from Tuffnut on the ground as well, as he was still able to fight no matter what he was facing. *'Dragon Trapper Expert': He shown to be excellent trapper against many dragons. As he has seen many dragons, he has learned their abilities as well as most of their weaknesses. He knows that Deadly Nadders will expose their bellies when shooting its spines while airborne, the leader of the Night Terrors is the main strength and weakness of its flock, and that Gronckles are immune to the effects of Dragon Root. *'Archery': Ryker has proven that he is a very skilled archer, as evidenced by when he hit Stormfly directly in the belly after she used her Spine Shot ability, which is a Deadly Nadder's main weakness. He also managed to shoot Smidvarg right out of the air whist he and the other Night Terrors were forming their giant composite Night Terror form. Without their alpha, the other Night Terrors scattered. Ryker's knowledge of dragon weaknesses coupled with his archery skills make him even more of a deadly opponent. Weapons Ryker wields a green gaged bladed sword with a small red marking (that looks a bit like a skull and cross bones) at the end. Ryker also uses a bow to stung dragons with Dragon Root coated arrows. Role in the Crossover It is possible that Eret isn't the only one "fetching" dragons for Drago Bludvist. Ryker and his brother can also be given the task (by Pitch or Drago) to capture other creatures that can be useful to them and the Big Four, since the Grimborn brothers have expires with one of their members. Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III When he met Hiccup face to face on Glacier Island, Ryker said he didn't look like much, however, he is still beaten by the young Viking. Ryker is one of the few characters to address Hiccup by his last name. Jack Frost To Ryker, Jack is an ignoring "little" boy that needs to be put in his place, as Jack sets off his traps and keeps "ice" dragons safe from him and his men. Merida DunBroch Ryker is impressed with Merida's archery skills, but he thinks that she should learn how to shoot and kill, instead of using her arrows to feel free, defeat herself and to watch her friends' backs. Rapunzel Corona Ryker sees Rapunzel and her hair as a way to make extremely old dragons younger and to make their scars (that they had inflated on them) disappear, so he and his men could sell them for a higher price. Viggo Grimborn Despite being the older brother, he allowed his brother to be chief of the Dragon Hunters. Despite being afraid of his brother, he respected his brother's leadership and skills. Heather At first, Ryker liked Heather's suggestions knowing she was more brains than brawn than her brother Dagur. However, due to the fact she rode a dragon, Ryker did not trust Heather completely. Whenever she did something that wasn't according to plan, he questioned her, as such as giving their position away to the Dragon Riders or inadvertantly saving Hiccup. By the time of Maces and Talons Part I, he realized that someone was giving the Dragon Riders information, and immediately suspected Heather, despite Dagur protecting her. When Heather's cover was blown and she was captured, Ryker proposed to toss her into a pit filled with Whispering Deaths. Dagur the Deranged Ryker is shown to interact with Dagur pretty well, but he does seem to be annoyed with Dagur sometimes. Ryker's belief that siblings are family, and family is important may have influenced Dagur's decisions to protect his sister, Heather, and eventually side with her. Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:DreamWorks Dragons Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Sailors Category:Poachers Category:Hunters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Animated Characters